Noches de lluvia
by SakuraRozen
Summary: Fue durante una noche de lluvia


Hola!, bueno hace muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba algo por aquí, la pereza y el miedo siempre han sido mis mayores enemigos al momento de escribir para ésta página a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones la inspiración me ha sobrado.

Pero ha sido gracias a mi primo que otra vez estoy de vuelta, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se den una vuelta y lean éste cuentito corto sobre una de la películas que más espero de éste año a pesar de las críticas negativas con respecto a su necesidad de existir. Yo digo de Toy Story 4 va a ser genial n.n

En fin, sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

No soy dueña de Toy Story, ni de sus personajes ni nada relacionado.

Woody siempre había tenido claro cual era su misión en la vida, sabía que el estar al lado de un niño para hacerlo feliz, era una de las mejores satisfacciones de toda su existencia.

Pero cuando le cuestionaron sobre el futuro y ése niño a quien tanto queria crecía es que empezó a tener dudas. Se convencía así mismo que cuando sucediera, estaría satisfecho, ya que por lo menos había obtenido el placer de ver crecer al pequeño que le había dado tanto. Pero los años encerrado dentro de un baúl habían hecho que poco a poco sus dudas florecieran y se cuestionara ésa decisión. Era difícil mantener la fachada conformista cuando estás rodeado de juguetes desesperados y aburridos, tan afectados como el, sólo que ellos no tenían porque ocultar sus pensamientos.

–Fuimos olvidados, ya nadie jugará con nosotros, terminaremos en la basura–.

–Eso no pasará– les repetía constantemente con cansancio.

Poco después sucedió la aventura en Sunnyside, donde finalmente, logró comprender que cuando su niño crece sus intereses cambian y lo único que se puede hacer es seguir adelante, recordando aquellos momentos de felicidad con gran cariño, y aprender a adaptarse al cambio. Tal vez continuar con su labor y hacer feliz a otro pequeño.

Con Bonnie comenzaba una nueva aventura.

Y todo habría ido bien de no ser por aquel viaje en carretera y una familiar lámpara en un escaparate.

Habría sido mentira si dijera que no había pensado en Betty en los últimos años, sus reconfortantes palabras, sus juguetones juegos, su mirada decidida.

Betty fue mucho más que sólo una amiga, había sido su confidente y mayor apoyo caundo las dudas lo consumían.

Recordaba con gran cariño todas las ocasiones en que había salido a buscarla durante las noches, cuando todos se encontraban dormidos y reinaba la calma. En ocasiones hablaban de todo y en otras sólo se conformaban con observar la luna por la ventana del cuarto, ella lo tomaba de la mano y recargaba su cabeza en su brazo, Woody disfrutaba de ver el reflejo de la luz del exterior en su piel de porcelana.

_–Ella es hermosa– _recordó haber pensado.

Fue en una noche lluviosa y en una de esas citas que Betty lo besó por primera vez. Fue algo irreal, tan íntimo y espectacular, el mundo pareció detenerse en ése instante.

Woody sabía que no tenía un corazón, ¿cómo podría tenerlo?, era sólo un juguete, hecho de plástico y tela, así que...¿de dónde vendría aquél anhelo?, aquella necesidad de mantenerla cerca, protegerla y de escuchar su propio nombre salir de su boca con los mismos sentimientos que a el lo abrumaban.

Que irónico fue que su última vez juntos fue durante una noche lluviosa.

– Aún puedes regresar– le dijo mientras sostenia sus brazos con delicadeza a pesar de querer dar a entender la poca convicción que tenía por querer soltarla.

– Éste ya no es mi lugar–

– Eso no es cierto, yo sé que Andy nos recordará, querrá volver a jugar con nosotros como los viejos tiempos, podremos estar juntos otra vez–, mentía, y el lo sabía, es sólo que una mentira le sabia ahora mucho mejor que cualquier cruda verdad a la que tendría que enfrentarse y Betty lo entendía de la misma manera. Ella se conformó con sólo soltarse de su agarre y procediendo a tocar la mejilla de Woody con su mano, sus ojos reflejaban su decisión así cómo también su pena y dolor.

–Mi valiente vaquero– musitó.

Woody sólo atinó a tomarla entre sus brazos, rogando por un mañana donde no tuviera que sobrevivir con su ausencia, un mañana dónde podría derramar lágrimas de tristeza y amargura para poder desahogar sus frustraciones.

_Te amo_

A la mañana siguiente, ella se había ido. Woody tuvo que aprender a vivir con su alma fracturada.

Ahora, viéndola de cerca nuevamente, cómo salida de un sueño, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos.

–Woody, ¿te encuentras bien?– le preguntó, el sólo le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo, la escuchó contener el aliento y tentativamente devolverle el gesto, relajándose en el proceso.

–¿Woddy?–

– Te extrañé–

–¿De verdad?–

– Más de lo que te puedes imaginar–.


End file.
